


We made it.

by Aphroditedany



Series: Letters of the heart [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Targaryen children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: Three years later, the Targaryens tie the knot.





	We made it.

_My love, my wife, Daenerys_

_Unlike the previous ones, there are some letters, like this, that you will never receive. It's my own silly way to express on paper what I can not properly express by talking to you. I am not a man of many words, as you already know. But it pleases me greatly to write these letters. Maybe I will give them to you some day, when we are both old and grey and you won't be in the mood to tease me as you often do now._

_We are getting married today, and it is the second happiest day of my life. The first one being our son's birth. I know I have told you many times, but I endlessly admire you for how brave and strong you were that day. You fought tooth and nail for yourself, me and our little Daeron. I couldn't take my eyes off of you, as you pushed and pushed and pushed, until the most beautiful sounds of a baby wailing filled the room. Gods, Dany. You didn't make a sound for almost a day of labor. You never lost your faith, even when I became hysterical and started shouting at Maester Robert, demanding he get the baby out. And when the horrible pains came and you had to push, you gritted your teeth and kept all that torture to yourself. Only low groans escaped your mouth._

_And our Daeron...When I held him in my arms for the first time, and only after you had reassured me I wouldn't drop him, it was as if life had finally found its meaning. There is nothing more precious to me in the world than you and our son, and I am still sometimes shaking with rage when I think Varys almost took that away from me._

_I know you will be stunning today, as always. Despite you wished otherwise, Missandei showed me your wedding dress in secret. Are you on a mission to kill me, woman? Every Lord of Westeros will be watching you, and you will roll your eyes and tell me I am jealous, as usual. That I have nothing to be afraid of, that I am the man you chose. Well, I know, but I can't help myself. You are **mine. **In a few hours, the rest of Westeros will know this as well._

_It amazes me when I think how far we have come. When I returned to King's Landing three years ago, I was full of excitement, but also fear. Excitement and joy, because I was going to be a father, and my child had you as his mother. Fear, because we had both messed our relationship so bad, that I didn't know if we could ever heal. Truth be told, the first two months were unbearable. We were constantly fighting, and some days we barely talked to each other. Until, one night, you came to our rescue, as always. You grabbed me and led me to your solar. "Either we solve this now or we never will.",you said. And we did. It took screams and bickering and tears, but we did. We returned to your chambers together, holding each other's hand. You let me sleep by your side for the first time after so long, and I felt our son kicking my palm through you. I never doubted you were worth fighting for, but that night just about sealed it._

_Daeron is getting dressed with me, and I tell you, it's quite a draining process. He didn't want the servants to dress him, he wants only me. So he is now waiting for me to get ready. I swear, raising him is the most exhausting experience. I have fought the White Walkers and the Night King, but nothing compares to a loud, rambunctious child, running and hiding at every corner of the palace._

_Thank God Arya is with us. Surprisingly, she has more patience that I do sometimes. Although, I suspect that she is the one who encourages Daeron's mischievousness more than anyone else. Just yesterday, I discovered she has made a wooden sword for Daeron and intends to give it to him at his name day. Just what I needed..._

_I am happy you and Arya have found a common ground and bonded with each other. It sometimes saddens me that Sansa is not in my life anymore, but I can't forgive her for what she almost did to us, and I undestand your stance against her. She had sent me a letter, saying she wanted to come to our wedding, meet Daeron and apologise to us, but I threw it away. I know you don't want to see her ever again, and frankly, I agree. However, she had showed some signs of remorse before I left Winterfell. I wonder if it was just one of her tricks, or if she truly regretted her actions. Guess we'll never know._

_I am ready now, so I have to finish this letter. Dearon needs to be dressed, and that will take some time. Hopefully he will stay still and won't make this day more difficult than it already is._

_I can't wait to meet you at the Sept. And I can't wait to make you my wife._

_All my love,_

_Jon._


End file.
